1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal and a method for sharing content.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of smart phones, smart phone users are actively sharing a variety of contents, such as music, pictures, documents, and the like, among each other.
To share content with other users, a method generally used for transmitting the content entails the use of a messaging application such as an SNS, an e-mail, a Bluetooth®, or the like. A terminal user generally personally searches for the recipients with whom the user wants to share the content.
While such a method is useful when the recipient is far away from the user, the method is inconvenient when the recipient with whom the user wants to share the content is right next to the user.